I'll Be Home For Christmas
by caramilk-panda
Summary: Tina is disappointed by the news that Mike won't be home for Christmas. But little does she know, Mike has a surprise for her that she won't forget.


**A/N: Hey guys, since Christmas is around the corner, a week from now actually . LOL, I just wrote a little one-shot to spread my Christmas spirit. I don't really know what inspired me to do this but it was a mix of boredum, and watching Asian Mr. and Mrs. Claus on this year's Glee Christmas episode . This story takes place technically are year ahead in Glee time . Mike's attending collage in Julliard and Tina's attending her senior year at McKinley . I hope you guys enjoy it and I apologize if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes, I literally wrote this at 1 in the morning and finished it 2 hours later . But with no further a due , here's _I'll Be Home For Christmas _. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review :)**

* * *

><p>I just got off the phone with Mike. Usually, around this time of year, he'd be over at my place, we'd cuddle by the fire, share a kiss or two and just talk. It was simple yet we both enjoyed every minute of it. But this year's holiday season was different and it's not different in a good way. He's currently attending his first year of collage in Juilliard in New York. When we were on the phone, he told me that he couldn't make it home for Christmas. I usually love our phone calls but this is one of those conversations that I wish didn't happen and I have my reasons why…<p>

"_Are you sure you won't make it back in time for Christmas?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I'm taking as much classes as I can right now just to get it over with. I'm sorry." _

_"It's okay_. _But I really wanted to spend Christmas with you though, Mike." _

"_I know, and trust me, I'd trade anything to be there with you right now. But the more classes I take right now, the earlier I get out of school, the faster I can get back to Lima and spend time with you." _

"_Okay, fine. I'll let this one go. But I swear if I don't see you front row at my graduation. You better have one hell of a good reason why, Michael Chang." _

_He laughed, "Yes, ma'am. Don't worry, I wouldn't miss your graduation. Tee, I got to go though, I have a class at 7am tomorrow and it's already past midnight." _

"_Okay, bye." _

"_Hey, I'm really sorry. I can't make it home for Christmas but I sent my parents a package and your presents are in that package along with theirs and they told me they'd drop it off at your place no later than Christmas morning." _

"_It's okay. I know, you're busy with school right now. But I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I miss you so much." _

"_I love you and I miss you too. I promise you your patience will be rewarded." _

"_Okay, night. I love you" _

"_I love you too, sweet dreams, Tina." _

The last thing he told me was that he loved me before he hanged up the phone. I love hearing those three words from him. But it's just not the same. I miss actual presence around me. This is one of those times when I wished we weren't a year apart. Yeah, I'm that girl who's a senior in high school dating a collage guy. We knew the long distance thing would be tough but we've gotten through the 6 months he was gone. But it was times like this when that distance hurt more than ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine and I were hanging out at the Lima Bean. The Glee kids decided to throw a mini holidayreunion party over at Kurt and Finn's place since majority of our glee alumni would be home this Christmas.

"Are you sure that you won't be joining us tonight at Kurt's? I mean, everyone from glee club will be there and I'm sure they'd want to see you."

"Blaine, not everyone is going to be there."

"Oh, right. Mike's not coming home. I forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, I was on the phone with him the other night and he just said the more classes he gets rid of now, the earlier he'll get out of school for the summer."

"That's great news, Tina!"

"Not really. I mean, this is our first Christmas apart and I don't know if I'm ready to get it done and over with by myself yet."

"Tina, I'm pretty sure Mike would want you to go and party with us. Look, all Mike wants is for you to be happy no matter how much it takes for him to make it happen. Also, I'm sure that he'll blame himself that he's tying you down, if you don't go. So I strongly suggest that you save yourself the Mike Chang apologies over the smallest, avoidable thing for something else worth your while."

I laughed, "You're right. I guess, I'll go."

"Great, be at Kurt's at 6. Tonight and please, don't be late or else you will never hear the end of it from Kurt."

"HAHA, thanks for the warning."

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Hudson-Hummel residence with 5 minutes to spare. Blaine, wasn't kidding when he said everyone was going to be here. Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Sam were all here, back home for the holidays. Everyone was catching up with each other most of the night but this year's secret Santa was the one I will never forget.<p>

Everyone exchanged gifts with their secret Santa. Except for me, I was the very last one to receive my gift from my secret Santa. But it was worth it.

"Tina, you're going to love what you're secret Santa got you!" Kurt squealed with joy.

"First of all, it's not fair that you know who my secret Santa is. Second, would my secret Santa come forward, already? I'm kinda getting impatient by the second here."

"Don't worry, your patience will be rewarded soon enough." Blaine said.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, someone's hands covered both my eyes shut from behind me.<p>

"Guess who? I'll give you a hint, I flew about 600 miles to get here and I will be very disappointed, if you guess wrong."

A smile started to form across my face. I literally got off the couch and jumped right into his arms.

"Mike! What are you doing here? I thought you had school still."

"Are you saying you don't want me to be here?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"No, I want you here. But the other night, you told me we won't be home for Christmas."

"I'm just messing with you, Tee. I just told you that so I could surprise you right here, right now. But just so you know, you almost ruined it."

"What? What did I do?"

"When you told Blaine that you weren't going to show up, he called me and gave me the warning. So I told Blaine to do everything he could to get you here and he did his job well."

"Thanks Mike," Blaine said.

"So let me get this straight, you flew 600 miles back to Lima, snuck up on me, and lied to me in the process, just to make me happy?"

"Yes…are you mad?" he asked, worriedly.

"Mad? I'm not mad, I'm happy. Mike, you went through all of this just to surprise me. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now because I have the sweetest boyfriend ever. "

He pulled me in for a quick kiss. "For the record, I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you as my girlfriend." He said.

I felt the blush creeping on my face.

He turned to everyone else in the room, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to give my girlfriend her present," He said as he carried me upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Mike! Whatever her present is it better not make a mess in my house!" Kurt yelled at us.

Mike put me down and locked the door behind us.

"You want to show me my present now or do I have to guess what it is? But if it is what I think Kurt implied just now, I think I rather would do that in my own home. Not when the whole glee club is downstairs." I told him.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that later when we get to my place. I just needed to be alone with you and I didn't want everyone else to be watching."

"Mike, what's going on?"

"Sit down. " I sat on the bed and did what I was told. All of a sudden, he got down on one knee and pulled out a Tiffany blue box.

"OH MY GOSH! Mike! Please don't te—"

"No, I'm not proposing…yet." He said as he opened the box. "Tina, this is a promise ring. I wanted to give it to you because I promise you no matter where we are in this world. You're always going to be the only girl that I love and would want to spend the rest of my life with. Now, Tina Cohen-Chang, will you accept my promise ring?"

Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Tina? Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mike, it's beautiful and yes, I accept."

He slipped the ring on my right ring finger. Yes, we're highly aware of that's our marriage finger but that's the reason why he put it there. He put it the because it's a fact that your right ring finger is the only finger that has a direct vein that connects to the heart.

I pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss. I ended up underneath him on the bed and before we got any further than just making out. He pulled away.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too. But not to ruin the mood or anything, we should go downstairs before everyone else gets suspicious on what we're really up to up here."

"Good point." He said as he helped me up from the bed. "You might want to fix your hair. It kind of looks like, we—"

I ran into the bathroom and fixed my hair.

"There, all better. Now, let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>We made our way back downstairs and as soon we got to the very last step.<p>

"OH MY GOSH! MIKE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" Kurt yelled.

Mike leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Let's have a little fun with them, shall we?"

I giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Kurt. Yes, I did. "Mike teased.

"Tina, he asked you?" Kurt asked as his eyes got wider.

"Yes, yes he did."

"Wait, hold up. Let me get this straight. You two just got engaged and you're acting all calm about it?" Santana asked.

"Engaged? Oh no, we're not engaged…yet." Mike said.

"If you're not engaged, why the hell is there a giant, sparkling rock on Tina's finger?" Santana asked with frustration.

"Okay, we had our fun. I think you should tell them now. Before Santana or Kurt, blow a blood vessel in frustration." I told Mike.

"Fine," He turned to everyone else. "Guys, calm down. It's not an engagement ring. I don't plan on buying that for Tina just yet. It's just a simple promise ring that I got Tina for Christmas. So everyone, calm down because Tina and I aren't going teen bride and groom on you guys." Mike explained.

I swear everyone said "Oh okay" in unison.

"Can I just say something, Mike?" Puck asked.

"Sure, man. "

"Whipped." Puck said.

"Puck, I wouldn't call it really being whipped. I call it being in love with an amazing girl and I'm just making her happy one romantic gesture at time."

"Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>After Mike got caught up with everyone, we went to my place. My parents weren't home because they got stuck at my Aunt's house in Columbus because of the blizzard. I told them Mike was in town and I asked them if he could stay over. My parents said yes, of course. They said they rather have Mike in the house to keep an eye on me than having me home alone.<p>

We were cuddling on my couch, just like as usual. But I can't help but think.

"Mike, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

I looked up at him, "I know, you just got here and everything and I don't want to be rude but when do you have to go back to New York?"

"Well, I just finished my first semester finals like 2 days ago. So I have 3 weeks of free time that hopefully I'll be spending with my beautiful girlfriend because I know for a fact that she doesn't go back either for another 3 weeks. "

"So, you're staying, longer than a day?"

"Yes, I'm staying longer than a day. Why would you think that I'm only visiting for 24 hours?"

"I don't know, I just thought about what you said the other night about the longer you stay there for the holidays, the more time you'll be here for the summer."

"Tina, look. I want to you to forget everything I said that night except one thing."

"What would that thing be?"

"I want you to forget everything I said that night except when I told you that I love you and I miss you because I meant it when I said it. Each passing day, I miss having you in my arms and saying I love you."

"You tell me that you love me all the time when we're on the phone, though. What's the difference?"

"The difference is when we're on the phone, I can't look you in the eyes as I say it than see you smile and blush, right after. Just like the look on your face, right now."

I smacked his chest, playfully, "Mike Chang, you're cheesy."

"Oh, you love it."

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"I don't love it, I love YOU."

"Who's being cheesy now?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Blaine said that you guys went to go see Santa and you asked him for something to get you this Christmas. I was wondering if you could tell me what you told Santa so I have a guarantee that I got you the right presents"

I giggled, "Mike, whatever you got me, I can guarantee you right now that I didn't ask for any of it because I only asked Santa for one thing."

"What would that be?"

"We went to go see Santa, the day after you told me that you weren't going to be home for Christmas. So I only asked Santa for one thing and that thing is to bring you home to me and my wish already came true."

"I guess it did, but the thing is Santa didn't help me. I got myself home to you with by myself, except when Blaine had to cover for me. But it was mostly all me."

"Well then, I guess my Asian Santa has arrived with my present."

"I guess so."

"Since Asian Santa did such a good job fulfilling my dreams, I think he should be rewarded for doing such a good job."

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?"

I leaned in and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. When finally pulled away.

"Let's go, Asian Santa. Your present is waiting for you in my bed room."

"Oh is it? Well, I guess we shouldn't keep my present waiting."

We made it upstairs to my bed room and let's just say it's a Christmas, I won't forget.


End file.
